Infiltrating Terminal City
by redrose7856
Summary: AU fic. DA/StarGate SG-1 x-over. After the Manticore group barricade themselves in Terminal City, Daniel Jackson is chosen to go in as the humans' spy. Needless to say, it's not easy. First Please review! Is under SG-1 as Breaking the Barricade.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate (or O'Neill would never have left) and I don't own Dark Angel (or it would still be on the air). If you don't believe me, watch the shows. I don't own either.**

**A/N: Just a warning, the DA characters might be a bit OC. I haven't seen the show in a while.**

Cheyenne Mountain, StarGate Command

General Jack O'Neill looked up as his assistant Walter knocked on his door.

"Sir, Major Davis is here to see you."

"Hasn't he been promoted yet?" Jack asked.

"No sir."

"Did he say why he's here?"

"No sir."

"Send him in." Jack sighed. _Great, another Pentagon official here to ride my butt. _All in all, Davis wasn't that bad. He was a pretty useful guy. He just worked for some really annoying jerks. Davis walked in and saluted. Jack sighed and saluted back lazily.

"What can I do for you, Davis?" he asked.

"Sir, the President sent me here." Davis said, sitting down.

"He could've just called."

"No sir. This is important. The President needs your help." The major said seriously. Jack stared at him.

"If I had a nickel…..What's the emergency this time?" he asked, thinking, _so much for my fishing trip this weekend._

"We have a situation on one of the planets SG-1 visited." Davis said, pulling out a folder and opening it. "A group has barricaded themselves inside of a town and is refusing to come out."

"So he wants _me_ to go break it up? Tell him it's their problem."

"It's not exactly that simple, sir. The group isn't exactly of the same...shall we say species?" Jack looked up sharply.

"What're you talking about?" he demanded.

"Thirty years ago, an agreement was made between that planet's military and a group of scientists. They created a top secret training facility known as Manticore. Inside of that facility, they created soldiers."

"How?"

"They took embryos, raised them, and from an age as early as four, trained them as soldiers. There was something in the DNA structure that made the children susceptible to a great deal of knowledge at an early age. They were stronger, smarter, and faster than any human being. They were the perfect soldiers."

"What went wrong?" Jack asked, because if something hadn't happened, he wouldn't be having this conversation.

"There were flaws in the process. Several of the children either began seizing and had to be killed, or dropped dead for no reason. In other cases, the children were unable to perform their tasks adequately enough and were terminated."

"Terminated!?" Jack growled, the very thought of kids being killed making him see red.

"Yes. One night, a young girl in the X5 group began to shake. The others knew that if they let the men take her, she'd never come back. A guard stepped forward to tend to her, and the leader of her group, 599, kicked him back. Another guard stepped forward and an X5 got his gun. They took out the rest of the guards and then escaped through the windows. Most escaped, but a few were recaptured. Those that escaped eventually vanished, blending into society, the way they'd been trained. A year ago, Manticore managed to recapture Max, the girl who'd been the cause of the escape, but she got away, destroying Manticore in the process. Two days ago, in a Jam Pony Messenger building, several of the escaped Manticore soldiers took everyone hostage. Several people were injured, but there was only one fatality: A woman named Cece…..Williams or something like that."

"What about the Manticore group?" Jack asked.

"They managed to flee to an abandoned town nearby, called Terminal City. They're in there now."

"The hostages?"

"I'm not sure, sir. The President suggested that you send someone into Terminal City, someone who's not active duty. Maybe they can figure out a way to get the Manticore people to come out." Davis suggested. Jack nodded. Walter stuck his head in.

"Major Davis, there's a call for you." He announced. Davis nodded and went to take it. Jack immediately snatched the folder and began flipping through it. According to the file, Max Guerva was the appointed leader of the X5s. Her closest "confidants" were three other Manticore escapees, called "Joshua", "Alec", and "Mole". There was also mention of another man, a civilian: Logan Cale, better known as "Eyes Only" a resistance fighter who streamed "freedom videos" on television daily.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked a voice. Jack looked up at his best friend, Daniel Jackson.

"What?" he asked, startled.

"That file. Is it the report Sam typed up?" The archaeologist asked, sitting down.

"Uh, no. It's, a news report Davis showed me." Jack answered, handing it over. Daniel scanned it.

"It looks like these are some pretty dangerous people. Why did Davis show you?" Daniel asked, handing the file back.

"They've barricaded themselves in an abandoned city and we've been asked to lend a hand."

"As in, military help?" Daniel asked, his brow furrowing as he frowned at the thought of bloodshed.

"No, he wants me to send in a mole."

"A spy? He wants us to spy on these people?"

"Yeah. He says it'll make it easier for us to catch them."

"Is that necessary?" Daniel asked. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Why does it always have to be like this with you?_

"The President and the Pentagon say it is."

"What'll happen to them?" Daniel asked. _For crying out loud!_

"That's not our concern, Daniel."

"What is? Locking them up in cages for the rest of their lives?"

"We've been given an order." Jack growled. Davis walked back in.

"Oh, Dr. Jackson, you're here. Good. The people on P56-639 contacted the President. After much consideration, their leader has chosen the man to infiltrate Terminal City." He said. Jack felt a twinge of unease. This wasn't going where he thought it was going…………_there is no way they would choose—_

"Dr. Jackson, the President of the United States has ordered that you go to Terminal City." Davis told the archaeologist.

……_Daniel_.

**The first chapter is up! Please R&R that would really be encouraging. No flames, though, OK? This is my first SG-1 fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate or Dark Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate or Dark Angel. If I did, I would have extended both shows!**

**A/N: Thanks to all for your reviews! I'm sorry that this isn't one hundred percent accurate, but it's fanfiction, so please bear with me. I'll try and explain everything as it goes along. Please keep reviewing!**

O'Neill sighed as he walked up the ramp towards the StarGate. It felt……._good_ to be going offworld again. _Though I'd rather not doing under these circumstances,_ he thought. Daniel had – naturally – agreed to help out and had spent the past few days on P56-639 or "Dystania", as the locals called it, being briefed and prepared for his trip into what was called "Terminal City" or "Freak Nation". Carter had called to say that Daniel was ready, so now O'Neill was leaving his post and going to some distant planet and see him off, as well as tell any government officials what to expect if anything happened to Daniel.

Walter opened the iris and gave him the go ahead. O'Neill nodded and gave his assistant the thumbs up before stepping through.

Max Guerva stood beneath the flagpole of Terminal City, scanning the area outside their walls. She couldn't see anyone on the streets, but she knew they were out there, waiting for any sign of weakness.

_They'll be waiting a long time!_ Max thought grimly. _It'll be a cold day in h-- before I let _anything_ happen to my family!_ She looked up at their nation's flag and smiled at the memory of Joshua and the others raising it, of Logan's teasing rebuke: "Now look what you've done." What _had_ she done? _Brought your people together, kept them safe from Manticore and everyone else, give them a new home, a new start. _Her brain piped up, reminding her. She heard movement behind her and then Alec joined her, yawning sleepily.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." Max replied. Alec scratched his head and scanned the outside, just like she had. "Anything?"

"No. No sign of anyone." Max replied. "But they're out there." She added, lest he be stupid enough to think that they would be left alone.

"Would it be too much to think that maybe they've given up?" Alec sighed.

"Yes." Max snapped. "They'll never stop. Not as long as anyone from Manticore exists. And White is still out there."

"Joshua wanted to kill him."

"And I stopped it, I know! I didn't want Cece's body to be in the morgue next to his! I wanted the entire thing to end without anyone getting shot." Max added softly. Alec sighed and leaned against her. She rolled her eyes but didn't resist.

"What're you thinking?" Alex asked after a moment.

"Wondering what they'll do next. Who they'll send, how far they're willing to go….."

Before Max could finish her list, they heard a wail and looked back towards where everyone else was. Max smiled. "Eve's awake." She commented. Alec groaned. Ever since their former human employer, Normal, had helped Gem deliver the baby, little Eve had been attached to her mother and the first two men she'd laid eyes on: Alec and Mole. And since Mole was, well, Mole, it fell to Alec to take care of the baby when her mother was resting. Max chuckled at the expression on her fellow X-5's face.

"C'mon, babysitter. Let's get to Eve before she wakes up the entire community." She said, taking his arm and leading him towards where Gem and Eve were. Dalton was already there, crouching over Eve's cradle, trying to soothe her. He looked up as they approached.

"She might be hungry." He said, standing as Alec leaned over to pick up the squealing infant.

"I've got her, Dalton. Thanks, though." Alec replied with a yawn. Dalton nodded and walked off. Max watched him go and then looked at the sleeping Gem. Despite the fact that the woman had given birth in war conditions and was currently living on limited food and supplies, she looked strong and healthy as she slept. Max left Alec to tend to Eve and went to go find Logan. He and Joshua were in the basement, going over a map of the city and Dystania.

"Hey Max." Logan said as she joined them, standing on Joshua's other side to ensure that she couldn't touch Logan.

"Morning." She said, her eyes scanning the map. "Figure out anything interesting?"

"Not really." Logan sighed. "I guess it's their turn to make a move." Max groaned. She hated letting other people make their move.

Daniel looked up as the tent opened and Jack walked in.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. Jack looked at him and then snorted, clearly trying to hide laughter. Daniel rolled his eyes. "What?" he asked. Jack smirked, looking at Daniel's outfit.

"Nothing." He said. Daniel sighed. He'd been outfitted in mostly brown and black leather, with a headband to go with. "You ready to go?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded. Jack would walk him to the edge of Terminal City before he went in. Daniel took a deep breath. This was it.

Dalton yawned. He was on guard duty, and it was boring. _At least you're not on guard duty at Manticore, _he reminded himself. Manticore. The very word made him shudder. He was going on thirteen, and the first eleven years of his life had been spent in a training facility. They'd destroyed his childhood. Most children had toy trucks and learned how to ride their first bikes by the age of eight. Dalton saw his first toy truck when he was twelve, and he still hadn't learned how to ride a bike. _I wonder if Alec would teach me,_ he wondered absently. Who was he kidding? They were soldiers! Soldiers didn't care if they knew how to ride _bikes_!

A noise caught his attention and he whirled, fully prepared to attack whoever or whatever had made that sound. A man was stumbling towards him. He was dressed like a Dystanian, and he had bruises all over him. Dalton took up a fighter's stance.

"Halt!" he ordered. The man looked up.

"Help me…." He begged before toppling forward, just barely steadying himself. Dalton ran over to help him. The guy was too weak to fight back, and even if he did, Dalton could easily beat him. Dalton grabbed the man's arm and pulled it across his shoulders.

"Come on. This way, come on." He grunted. The man stumbled forward, nearly taking both of them down. Dalton saw someone in the distance and used his enhanced vision to zero in on the person.

"Joshua!" he screamed. "Joshua, help!" The other X5 looked up and then began sprinting towards them. He grabbed the man's other arm and draped it over his shoulder.

"Easy now." He said. "We're almost there, just take it easy." When they got nearer to the compound, other people saw them and ran to help. They managed to get the man to a nearby cot, where they sat him down. Dalton knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The man nodded, breathing heavily. Just then, Alec, Max, Logan and Mole arrived.

"What happened?" Max demanded.

"I-I found him when I was on patrol duty!" Dalton explained. "He-He asked for help!"

"You left your post unguarded?" Mole accused. Dalton felt his heart sinking; he hadn't gotten any replacements.

"No." said Joshua. "I saw someone taking the post." Max gave Dalton an approving look.

"What happened to you?" Alec asked the man.

"I w-was attacked." The man stammered. "Th-they kept saying that I was a freak."

"Wonder how _that_ feels." Alec muttered. Max hit his arm and looked at the man.

"It's OK," she told him. "You're safe now. What's your name?"

"D-Daniel." The man said, his teeth chattering. Someone draped a blanket over him. Alec sighed.

"Dalton, why don't you go get the first aid kit?" he suggested. Dalton nodded and hurried off.

Daniel watched the boy run off. He let out a tiny sigh of relief. It had worked. He was in.

**OK, there's the next chapter! Please R&R, and no flaming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or StarGate, I just own the OCs…..I think.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have stuck with me. Again, this is not one hundred percent accurate, so please, bear with me!**

Dalton rummaged through the closet. Where had they put the first aid kit?! He pulled out a one armed, one legged baby doll that had on a shirt and nothing else, and whose eyes were mismatching. Ew. Wrinkling his nose, he tossed it over his shoulder and kept on digging.

"Watch the arm, ace." Said a voice behind him. Dalton looked up.

"Oh. Hey Roxy." The older X-6 nodded towards the closet. "What're you looking for?"

"The first aid kit," Dalton said. "We found a guy…he needs help." Roxy nodded and then walked out, calling over her shoulder,

"Under the stuffed cat by your left knee." Dalton shoved aside the toy, which squeaked in protest. Dalton grabbed the first aid kit and ran back to where everyone was crowded around the stranger. He flipped it open and then began digging out bandages and ointments. Alec ordered everyone to get back. As the crowd dispersed, he looked at Dalton.

"Can you take care of him?" he asked. Dalton nodded and Alec patted his shoulder. "We'll send someone for him," he murmured before hurrying off with Max, Logan, Joshua and Mole.

--

"What're we gonna do?" Mole asked. "Kill him?"

"No," Max said, looking both frustrated and thoughtful at the same time. "Let me think…..We need to find out what he knows about what happened. About us." She looked around. "Any suggestions?" Alec smiled.

"I think I know just the person to ask," he said slowly.

--

"O'Neill," said a grave voice. Jack looked up as Teal'c sat down beside him.

"Hey," he said, returning his gaze to the barricade.

"Should not Daniel Jackson have contacted us by now?" the Jaffa asked.

"Yeah, he should have." Jack said, trying not to let his frustration show.

"Sir!" Carter called, running out onto the rooftop. "I just spoke to Mallen. He says that Daniel's long range communicator has just come on, giving us audio, video-!"

"Carter."

"Daniel's made contact, sir."

--

BAM!! The group watched as their poor companion hit the mat, actually _bouncing_ off of it before landing with a final smack. He groaned.

"Would now be a good time to surrender?" he asked the mat, as if it had an opinion. His friends laughed, and then stiffened when their friend's former opponent glared at them.

"Focus!" she barked at the fallen man. "In case you haven't noticed, the enemy has just won!" The guy groaned.

"Rematch?" he asked, causing more laughter.

"You think you'd get a rematch out there?" the victor challenged, pointing an accusing finger like a spear towards the door. The room was silent.

"If not a rematch, how about a kiss?" a bold man asked. The woman walked up to him, smiled, and then socked him in the face. He fell backwards and everyone gasped.

"Roxy!" called a voice. The crowd parted as Alec walked up. He looked at the two guys on the floor and then smiled. "Making friends left and right, I see?"

"What do you want, Alec?" Roxy asked impatiently, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I need a favor-" Alec began. Roxy's laugh cut him off.

"You need _my_ help? What, did something happen to break the laws of nature?" she sneered.

"Please?" he asked, trying to ignore her comment. Roxy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" she asked icily.

--

"Are you OK?" Logan asked. Max scoffed.

"It doesn't surprise me that Alec 'knows someone' for the job." She commented.

"Does it annoy you?" Logan asked. Max looked at him.

"Why would it?" she asked, her hand squeezing his gloved one. "I've got the man of my dreams right here." Logan smiled. He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he knew that if he did, it would cause him pain, and Max would either kill him or cry. Neither option was very appealing at the moment.

"I promise you," he said. "That we _will_ find a way to be together." She smiled and gave his hand an extra squeeze.

--

Daniel looked up as the kid shut the first aid kit with a satisfying snap.

"Thank you," he said. The boy shrugged.

"I don't mind," he answered.

"Do you know what they're gonna do with me?" Daniel asked. Again, the boy shrugged.

"I'll take it from here," said a voice. Both Daniel and the boy looked up to see a woman in her early twenties standing in the doorway. He felt his eyes widening. She was beautiful. The kid nodded and stood up, gathering his stuff. He passed the woman on the way out, and Daniel thought he saw her smile at him before she entered the room.

"I'm Roxy," she said, holding out a hand.

"Daniel," he said shaking it.

"You mind if I sit down?" she asked. He shook his head and she sat down beside him.

--

"You really think this'll work?" Logan asked as he, Max, and Alec watched the pair.

"Don't you trust me?" Alec asked. The withering glare Max sent him answered that question. "Yes, I think it'll work." He sighed. "Roxy may look like a fashion model, but trust me; she knows her mission."

"This had better work!" Max growled. Alec decided to put Logan in between them.

"It will," he said hurriedly before looking back in at Roxy and the newcomer. "Let the games begin."

**Hope everyone likes this chapter! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate or Dark Angel. So there!**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for sticking with me! Sorry for all of you who are rooting for Max/Alec, but I am a strict Max/Logan shipper. Alec is too much like her brother, and I don't write sibling pairings.**

Jack, Sam and Teal'c crowded around the monitors, eager to make sure that their teammate was all right.

"We've identified six of the suspects," the techie announced as his boss, Mallen, walked up. He pointed to the screen. "Max Guerva, Alec, Mole, Joshua, and Logan Cale."

"They the ringleaders of this thing?" Jack asked. Mallen shot him a look.

"Max Guerva is the leader. The others are her inner circle." He said primly.

"Who's the woman with Daniel?" Sam asked. The techie began typing furiously and then a page popped up with the woman's photo on it.

"Roxanne DeVarre," Mallen announced. "An X-6. 23 years old."

"Any relatives?" The leader gave Sam a withering look.

"_Please_ Colonel Carter. These mutants aren't _related_, they're _soldiers_!" he said scathingly. Jack glared at him while Sam altered her word choice.

"Is there anyone who might have been in her unit that we could contact?" she asked. Mallen laughed, but was silenced by a look from Jack.

"Ahem, there are two that she associated with in particular who – as far as we know – are still alive: Aaron DeVarre, and William Roberts."

"DeVarre? Any relation?" Sam asked.

"Siblings. Twins, I believe. Or perhaps he's older. I don't know. If you were able to find them, you could probably get their assistance. But the chances of you finding them are astronomical." Jack looked at Sam.

"Get to the 'Gate and send for SG teams 9 and 12." He ordered before looking back at Mallen. "What say we even those odds?"

--

Daniel studied Roxy as she sat down beside him. Brown eyes, long blonde hair, and a curvy body. She was every man's dream. _Maybe that's why she's here,_ Daniel thought. He bit his lip and then looked at her.

"Are you, um, are you here to, uh, seduce me?" he asked. Roxy stared at him, and the burst out laughing.

"No!" she cried. "No! Oh, heavens! _No_." She stopped laughing and looked at him. "I'm here because usually people feel comfortable around me and…."

"Spill their guts?" Daniel guessed. Roxy shrugged.

"I guess so," she said, laughing a bit. "My brother used to say that I could charm the Devil himself."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah." Roxy said, sounding wistful.

"What's he like?"

"Aaron? He's the best brother ever! He's funny and cheerful and he's always there for me!"

"Is he, uh, is he here?"

"No," Roxy said, her gaze dropping to her lap.

"Where is he?" Daniel persisted. Roxy's head shot up and she looked at him, her gaze cold.

"Why?" she asked coldly. "So you can tell your people and my brother gets arrested?"

"Wha-No!" Daniel protested. Roxy stood up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She whirled to face him, her eyes flashing.

"You're really low!" she snapped before storming out.

--

Alec, Max, and Logan looked up as the door opened and Roxy stormed in.

"Roxy!" Alec blurted out. "What happened? You find out anything?" He stepped towards her, but Roxy shoved him away from her with a superhuman thrust. Then she was in front of him, her arm pressed against his chest as her eyes bored into his.

"Leave………me…….alone!" she growled before storming out. Alec rubbed his chest and then started after her, but Logan grabbed his arm.

"Let her go," he advised. Alec yanked free, glaring at the cyberjournalist. He took a step forward, but then Max was in between them.

"Alec!" she barked. "Back off." Alec was uncertain as to what to do. On one hand, Logan had restrained him, treated him like a kid. On the other, Max was his twin's sister. _His_ sister, in a way. He couldn't hurt her boyfriend. Alec looked from Max to Logan and then walked out.

--

Far away from Terminal City, in an alley, two young men huddled, unsuccessfully trying to shield themselves from the rain. One of them, the bigger of the two, was rummaging through a trash bin, looking for some kind of protection. The other crouched beneath a balcony, blinking rainwater from his eyes. He shook his head like a dog and peered at his companion.

"You're not going to find anything," he predicted. His friend barely glanced at him.

"This from the most optimistic guy in the barracks," he responded. "Next thing you know, you'll be saying we shouldn't try and find her."

"She'd be better off without us," the man said, staring at his sneakers. The big guy looked up sharply, vaulted over the edge of the bin, and then bounded over to kneel beside his friend.

"Listen to me, Aaron," he said, laying a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "She's your sister. She'd want to see us again, OK?"

"We have no idea where to look," Aaron whispered, running a hand through his blond hair.

"We could start at Terminal City,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Will." Aaron said scathingly. "The place is surrounded by law enforcement and scientists. We wouldn't get within a mile of the place without being caught."

"Have you forgotten Rule Number One?" Will asked, looking at him.

"'Soldiers find a way'," they said together. Aaron chuckled.

"I guess you're right," he said, looking down at his calloused hands. Then he looked up at Will, his eyes shining with determination. "Tomorrow," he declared. "We go find my sister."

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**


End file.
